


Adrift

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 20, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Cody and Obi-wan are lost in space.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- brief thought of suicide to avoid capture

Cody taps at the dead display, but the dark screen only reflects his own frustrated face back at him.

“Any luck?” Obi-wan asks from the other side of the escape pod. The Jedi is leaning over the power converters and trying to redirect power back to the navigation console. A blaster shot had hit just before they had escaped into hyperspace and knocked out their navigation system. Neither of them has any idea of where they are. The damaged hyperdrive could have thrown them halfway across the galaxy or dropped them right back where they started.

They don’t dare activate the emergency beacon. They could easily be in Separatist space and waving a red flag telling the Separatists where they are is the last resort.

“Nothing,” Cody says.

“Then something else is fried. I’ve got plenty of power diverted to it. Perhaps there’s a problem with the calculating manifold,” Obi-wan says.

Cody lets himself watch as Obi-wan pries open the wall in search of the damage. It isn’t often that he sees Obi-wan using his mechanical training. Usually he left it to Anakin or one of the engineers, but of the two of them, Obi-wan is more mechanically inclined, if only because he’s had years of experience.

There isn’t anything he can do to help Obi-wan, so he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. They had been on the ground in active combat for nearly forty eight hours before evac had arrived. They had thought they had escaped, only to come under fire from a Separatist ambush waiting just beyond the atmosphere for them.

It had been a disaster neither of them had seen coming. Intelligence hadn’t placed this Separatist fleet anywhere near there.

“Can you try the console now?” Obi-wan asks.

Cody opens his eyes and taps on it. It flickers to life. “Got it!” Cody calls and flips through the startup sequence as quickly as he can. The console hums softly as it calculates, chewing through numbers and equations far more complicated than any species could do by hand before spitting out a result.

“General,” Cody says softly as Obi-wan comes up and leans over his shoulder.

“Oh,” Obi-wan says.

Their coordinates place them well within Separatist controlled space. They don’t have the fuel or the weapons to get them past the Separatist frontlines and back into Republic space.

Cody’s hand tightens around his blaster. He’s too high-ranking a clone to allow himself to be captured. He has too much information that could too easily hurt his brothers. And even if he could stand up to torture, what’s the point? Surely, it would be easier to just—

“Cody,” Obi-wan says and Cody realizes that the Jedi has been trying to get his attention.

“Sorry, sir,” Cody says. He looks away from Obi-wan’s concerned gaze and lets his hand fall from his blaster.

“We need to make a decision,” Obi-wan says. “We have enough food and water to last thirty days, forty if we are willing to be extremely uncomfortable. The life support systems are still functioning, so we aren’t in danger of freezing or suffocating. We could wait and hope that the Republic tracks us down.”

“That’s unlikely.”

“Agreed. We could activate the emergency beacon. Odds are we’d be picked up by the Separatists and taken into custody.” Obi-wan looks down at the floor. “I doubt it will be pleasant for either of us.”

Hope is a terrible thing, but it is hope that curls in his gut when Cody looks at Obi-wan. The Jedi has gotten himself and others out of impossible situations more times than Cody can count. Hope is going to keep him alive even when he sees nothing but pain in his future. And maybe, just maybe, they’ll get out of this in one piece.

“I don’t see any reason to put it off,” Cody says.

“Neither do I.”

Cody carefully nurtures the tiny blossom of hope. He’s going to need it if he’s going to make it through this.

He activates the emergency beacon.


End file.
